


GRAE

by GreysonSkye



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Comedy, Dark, Dark Past, Long, Male Protagonist, Minimal canon interaction, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Not gonna lie it starts off slow, OC pairings, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Shipping, parallel to canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreysonSkye/pseuds/GreysonSkye
Summary: Greyson Skye is the strangest mixture of badass and loser at Beacon. Stick him on a team with the beautiful daughter of one of Remnant's richest, a gamer that fights with a yo-yo, and a mysterious misanthrope, and you're in for a wild year. However, with the world around Beacon, and inside its walls, growing more dangerous by the day, nothing will come easy. Greyson and friends will have to fight their way through the darkness that threatens to snuff out Beacon's light.





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> I'm originally from fanfiction, but I figure I'd post my work here as well so more can enjoy it! This is going to be a long fic (60 chapters, plus 70 in the sequel series) so buckle up! I'm not fully sure how to use this site yet, so if you're an AO3 veteran and notice a format issue or trouble with how I tagged my story or somethin', please let me know!

The only sounds in the dense, misty, forest were the twigs snapping under the feet of the teenage pair who trekked through it. The air was cold and carried on it the crisp scent of pine, the ground below marshy with fallen needles and mud.

A boy led. The breeze rustled his storm grey hair, and he flicked his eyes, the color of the pines above, to the side. He raised a hand at his side, signalling the girl behind him to halt. 

A massive beowolf tore from the thicket of brambles next to the two. The boy in front raised a single blade, a foot and a half long and the shape of a machete, at his target. Without flinching, he pulled a trigger on the handle. The tip of the blade split off into two before rotating backward. The entire sword widened and pivoted slightly at its hilt, transforming into a shotgun.

The boy fired.

The beowolf staggered backward, shaking its head and snarling furiously. The boy’s finger lashed at the weapon’s secondary trigger once again, and it reversed its transformation, back into a sword as he unsheathed a twin blade. He shot forward, ducking under a vicious swipe before pivoting on the balls of his feet to cleave upward, severing the grimm’s arm from its body. 

The girl’s electric blue hair trailed behind her as she ran in, unfazed by the beast’s howls of agony. She raised her shield to block a powerful strike and plunged her weapon deep into the beast’s chest. She grit her teeth, staring into the monster’s beady red eyes as her blade twisted. She retracted her weapon, and the beowolf began to fade away.

“Is that all we’re gonna find today?” the boy asked. “We’ve been out here almost an hour, I’m getting bored!”

The girl smiled. “Maybe we need to try somewhere new, I think we’ve hunted this forest clean.”

Then, the scene that had played out in the boy’s mind countless times. The single moment that plagued every day, intruding when he wanted nothing more than a moment of respite,  _ eating away _ at his mind. Slowly. Surely.

The bramble thicket rustled once more. It appeared to deflate as a colossal form emerged from within.

An ursa major. 

The monstrosity knocked the girl to the ground, arcs of blue rippling around her body as her eyes widened with fear. The boy was frozen in horrified shock, watching as the monster’s jaws drew closer to its prey.

The boy bolted upright in bed, back raising and lowering with each gasp for breath. Slowly, his breathing began to even, returning to normal. He let out one final sigh, then flicked the switch on the lamp next to his bed. He rubbed his eyes, barely able to keep them open against the harsh light.

He laid his head back down on his pillow, but dared not try sleeping again. With one arm, he opened the cabinet on his nightstand, feeling around before settling on a thick, cardstock envelope. The boy lifted it from the drawer and placed it on his nightstand, leaving Beacon academy’s crest to shine in the lamplight as he pulled the letter from within. He read it once more.

  


_ To Mister Greyson Zephyr Skye, _

_ Congratulations! Beacon Academy’s administration has reviewed scores on both your written and physical entrance examinations, as well as your official transcripts. We are thoroughly impressed by your performance, and you have been granted admission to Beacon Academy this Autumn. _

_ Beacon Academy is widely renowned as the leading educational facility for young huntsman and huntresses across the grand region of Vale, as well as one of the four pillars of Remnant, along with Shade, Haven, and Atlas. This academy will allow you to receive hands-on combat training against the Creatures of Grimm that haunt mankind to this day. We hope you take special time to review Beacon Academy and all we have to offer. _

_ Once again, congratulations on your selection into this prestigious academy. _

_ -Headmaster Ozpin. _

  


Greyson sleepily rolled out of bed, and used all of his willpower to make the grand hike to his closet, then down the hallway to the shower. Once in the bathroom, he looked himself in the mirror. His forest green eyes were still weary from sleep, his storm grey hair, one bang of many usually hanging halfway down his long, straight nose, all in a mess. Greyson looked just as terrible as every morning, as if today were no different.

As he had woken up nearly half an hour before his alarm was set to go off, Greyson poured himself a cup of coffee after his shower, --black, dark roast, just how he liked it-- cracked a pair of eggs into a dented-up frying pan, and slipped two slices of bread into the toaster. He heard a door opening then closing, and footsteps approaching from down the hall.

“You’re up early!” Greyson’s father greeted with a chuckle. “What’s up, couldn’t sleep?”

Greyson swallowed his sip of coffee. “Yeah, I... I had too many covers on, got too hot,” he claimed. “Then I started thinking about Beacon, and couldn’t get back to sleep.”

Greyson’s father walked forward with a smile on his face, before clapping his son on the shoulder. “Come now, don’t worry! You’re gonna do fine.”

Greyson nodded once, the slightest smile coming to his lips. “Thanks, dad,” he returned. He took another sip. “Coffee’s good. Where are the beans from?”

“It’s a farm near the coast in Vale’s agricultural district,” Mr. Skye replied. A grin crept across his face. “...I figured it would be appropriate this morning.”

Three hours later, Greyson’s mother, father, and younger sister Holly stood with him outside Mistral’s main airport. It was on the edge of a sheer cliff overlooking the vast sea sheathed by the continent of Anima. Hundreds of people came and went in a frenzy, bumping into Greyson and his family as they approached the gate.

“Where’s Rusty?” Mr. Skye asked. “You two  _ were _ gonna fly together, right?” 

“Yeah, I thought so...” Greyson confirmed. He looked to his scroll, but saw nothing. “I don’t know where he could--”  
“Yo! You’d better be waiting for me, man!” a young man’s voice called. Greyson turned to see a boy his age running toward him, with tawny hair waxed into a fluffy bundle of curls and waves that crossed his forehead from right to left. The boy wore russet pants and a matching leather jacket over a grey shirt. He was a few inches shorter than Greyson, but stockier than the former’s rather slight form.

Rusty hunched over to catch his breath, then perked upright, pushing a pair of glasses further up his nose. “Whew, we made it on time...” he commented. He checked the time on his scroll. “I, uh... I overslept.”

Greyson chuckled. “I figured,” he responded. He knelt down to secure a zipper pull that had begun to stray away from its partner. When he rose to his feet, his mother met him with a hug.

“Be careful,” she warned through tears. She backed up, looking her son in the eyes and sighing. “...You know how dangerous hunting can be.”

“What your mother said,” Mr. Skye added, his voice taking on a sudden sternness. “Study hard, have fun, and most importantly, don’t die.”

“Please be careful!” Holly pleaded, hugging his leg.

Greyson nodded once. “I know, and I promise I’ll be careful,” he assuaged. “We’re running late. Come on, let’s go.”

The airship rose steadily higher and higher, before the city of Mistral was little more than a collection of dots upon a grassy hill. Higher still, and Greyson could see his hometown fading away behind him. Greyson gazed out the window, admiring the vast green expanse of Anima until the ship broke through the clouds, into the azure blue above.

“Hey duuuuuuude,” Rusty slyly goaded. “Pyrrha’s on this ship, and she’s sitting aloooooneeeee...”

“And she probably doesn’t want anyone bugging herrrrrr,” Greyson guessed in an imitation of Rusty’s tone.

“You’ve been sparring partners the whole last year at Sanctum!” Rusty countered. “I’d guess being the  _ one _ dude able to keep up with her  _ at all _ in practice has to give you some kind of advantage!”

“...Which is counteracted by the fact I literally cannot speak around her.”

“New school year, new you! Come on, man!” Rusty encouraged.

“I get the feeling you won’t stop bugging me until I do it.”

“Right!”

With a sigh, Greyson stood up. He plunged his trembling hands into his pockets, and strode toward the back of the ship, where Pyrrha sat alone. Rusty grinned in anticipation, watching Greyson near the flame-haired huntress.

Rusty’s grin faded into a grimace as Greyson turned halfway to face him. His eyes were wide as he shook his head, continuing past Pyrrha’s seat and into the airship bathroom.

The ship docked at a platform on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the vast river that flowed through much of the kingdom of Vale. The airship docks led directly into Beacon’s main square, at which Greyson marvelled. It was far more beautiful than in pictures. The main building was a castle of light grey and blue, with countless spires reaching into the sky. Concentric rings of fountains, foliage, and concrete arches emanated from the center. Beyond the main building, Greyson could see the tips of many more, the classroom buildings that encompassed the rest of campus.

Greyson walked past a couple of girls engaged in argument on his way to the main building, as well as several other first year students and baggage helpers. Greyson saw all the weapons of the students. Swords, bows, shields, lances and everything in between. He caught himself staring at the back of one girl, who was being assisted by three young men who practically fell over their own feet to help her. The girl wore a blue skirt and black thigh-high socks, as well as a black leather jacket. Two oddly curved blades were sheathed behind her hip. Her face was not visible, but by the way the helpers acted, it was just as stunning as her hair; light honey blonde from roots to tip, shining under the late afternoon sun. As she began to turn around, Greyson hastily snapped his head to the side, and continued on his way.

A couple of hours later, after many exhausting questions on Greyson's relation to Ozpin, as well as the usual follow-up questions on his hair color, a trip to the locker rooms, and a short tour around campus, there was a large gathering in the main building, where Beacon’s headmaster would be delivering his opening speech Headmaster Ozpin walked to centerstage, along with the woman Greyson saw on a screen aboard the transportation craft, Glynda Goodwitch.

“You have traveled here today in search of knowledge,” Ozpin began. “To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.”

Directly after, Ozpin’s assistant started to speak. “You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed.”

“...That’s all?” Rusty noted. He was joined by a rising murmur of confusion among the crowd.

“Not a talker, I guess. I get it,” Greyson replied. He let out a muted chuckle. “But still, wasted energy? That’s a bit harsh.”


	2. Into the Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering Headmaster Ozpin's unorthodox plans for Beacon's initiation, Greyson ponders his next move. Meanwhile, Rusty helps his future partner out of a jam.

* * *

 

“Alright, I do want to be your partner, I really do,” Rusty began. “But, in the event that I find a cute girl, would you be mad if I partnered up with her instead?”

Greyson sighed, but could not stop the first traces of a smile from coming to his face as he raised his scroll to the locker room door. A clunking noise assured him it had unlocked properly. “No, I wouldn’t be mad.”

“Got it. You know what? You’re a good friend, man,” Rusty thanked. “I promise we’ll still hang out even if I’m on a different team.”

Greyson entered his combination into his locker and opened it. Inside, he saw everything he needed. Blitz and Nimbus, two short, one-sided swords that folded into shotguns, were propped up against the inside of his locker. On top of his grey sweatshirt with black hood and sleeves, fitted black shirt of a tough microfiber plastic complete with his symbol in silver, and black jeans, sat his sheaths, gloves, and a belt of shotgun shells he wore across his body, under his sweatshirt. Greyson never much liked armor, thinking it to be cumbersome. He freshened up, changed clothes, and slid his weapons into the sheath on his back. He looked into the mirror in back of his locker. With a look of mild discontent, Greyson adjusted the symbol on his chest, making it more visible. It was a cloud with a lightning bolt striking down from both ends, one sword vertically positioned straight down the middle. 

Countless first-year students stood on concrete platforms on the edge of a cliff overlooking a sea of green. The sky above was clear and calm, in stark contrast to the mounting dread and uncertainty among the students on the edge of the cliff. Greyson was calm. He had been hunting grimm for much of his life, after all. Nothing, save for maybe a large nevermore or deathstalker, was of much trouble anymore.

Yet still, he was uncertain. He had no idea how teams would be formed. No matter how he met them, unease crept in whenever he allowed his mind to wander from grimm, to the idea of being paired up with three total strangers for four years.

“For years, you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest,” Ozpin announced.

“Now, I’m sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams,”

Glynda Goodwitch added. “Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today.” 

“These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well,” Ozpin explained calmly. “That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing  will be your partner for the next four years.” 

This was met by indistinct murmurs of protest and perturbation from the other students. Greyson grit his teeth, and allowed himself to take one deep breath. He knew if he made one mistake today, that mistake would lead to four years of consequences. 

“After you have partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you  _ will  _ die.” 

“Sounds like a pleasant day,” Greyson muttered, just quiet enough for the administrators not to hear. A few of the people around him uttered nervous laughter. 

The girl next to Greyson, with a dark red pixie cut swiping across her forehead and hidden partially by a slouchy black beanie, smirked in muted amusement. Greyson looked to her with a smirk of his own.

The girl met him with a scowl, and Greyson turned his gaze away.

“You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will guard that item, along with your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?”

“Yeah, um, sir?--” A tall, thin boy with yellow hair and blue eyes apprehensively inquired.

“Good! Now take your positions.” Ozpin interjected.

Greyson focused intently on the Emerald Forest. “ _ So... how do I land? _ ” he thought. “ _ Blitz and Nimbus kick, but not nearly enough to slow my fall to the point I’d be safe. _ ” His eyes narrowed as he continued to strategize. “ _ I want to lose as little aura possible, so I should avoid direct impact with anything... _ ”

“Um, sir? I’ve got um, a question...” the same boy stammered.

The stern girl to Greyson’s left was launched skyward. Greyson closed his eyes and took a deep breath to slow his heartbeat. He bent his knees against the force he knew would come any second.

Next thing he knew, he was flying too.

The first girl launched held her beanie as she soared through the air. She looked  to the trees hundreds of feet below her with a stoic, almost bored, gaze, even after realizing she had not the slightest idea how to land. Just before the treeline, an idea popped into her head. Risky, but her only choice. She bent back her right arm, covered by a large bladed shield, as if she were winding up a punch. Slamming into a tree, she dug the shield’s sharp end into the trunk, and grit her teeth through the intense impact. As gravity pulled her down, she closed her eyes, feeling chunks of bark and splinters of wood flying in every direction. She began to slow.

Suddenly, a thick branch caught under her right leg, sending her toward the ground. She was caught by another branch, this one ramming into her stomach.

“Damn, that hurt...” she bitterly commented, pulling herself up. The ground was still no less than fourty feet below. Even a perfect drop would mean two broken legs in a forest full of Grimm. She sat quietly, pondering her next move.

Bushes began to rustle below. Immediately noticing the sound, she pulled herself next to the trunk of her tree, perching attentively like a predator waiting in ambush for its prey. Her copper eyes narrowed.

“Ergh! Get- off- me- dammit!” A voice shouted from the bushes. Rusty popped into the small clearing at the base of the large pine, ripping thorns from the sleeves of his jacket. “Ow, it got me...” he noted, raising his palm about a foot from his face. Waves of reddish brown aura crackled around it.

“ _ Think, Ember... do you want to be this person’s partner? _ ” the girl in the tree pondered, silently examining the strange boy below. 

And another one?” Rusty asked in disbelief, turning over his hand to reveal a second thorn, embedded in waves of aura. He sat down after plucking it out. “I wanna go home,” he lamented.

“ _ Nope, _ ” Ember concluded. She glanced backward. There was one other tree, with a branch about ten feet down. She pondered whether it, only a few inches across, would hold the weight of her jump.

“Woah, what’re you doing up there?” Rusty shouted up to Ember. 

Ember grimaced in irritation, and let out a deep breath. “I’m finding a way down. Out of here,” she explained frankly. 

“Hey, I’ll help you!” Rusty offered.   
Ember turned around. “No, I don’t need--”

Their eyes met, and Rusty grinned. Ember swore under her breath.

Rusty pulled a metal disc about the size of a saucer from his pocket, and threw it up to Ember. The disc was attached to a steel cord, which wound around a branch just above Ember’s head. Rusty’s yo-yo-esque weapon dangled in front of her eyes, as if to taunt her. 

Without a choice, Ember clutched the disc, and began to rappel to the ground below.


	3. Ocean and Skye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep in the Emerald Forest, Greyson meets a beautiful young woman. However, the two are left with little time for introduction.

* * *

 

Greyson calmly whizzed through the azure blue, taking in the cool, clear air as long as he could. He felt oddly at peace in the sky, even after realizing the fact that he was indeed plummeting towards a forest full of creatures whose only purpose was to eradicate humanity, at terminal velocity. Greyson pulled Blitz and Nimbus from their sheaths and used a couple of shotgun blasts to slow himself down just before he hit the tree line. Greyson flung back and forth from tree to tree, leaving deep gashes in each trunk as he descended. Eventually, he slowed enough to tuck into a roll on the forest floor.

“Hopefully that damage isn’t permanent,” Greyson remarked, looking up at the massive gashes he had left in a diagonal line downward. He reloaded his shotguns, tousled his wind-blown hair a bit, and brushed the fragments of tree bark off his face as a girl wearing a long, flowing red cape dashed through the forest, just steps away. Greyson almost pursued her, but by the time he had decided, she was too far to catch up.

Seconds later, Greyson heard a bloodcurdling scream. The scream pierced through the forest for several seconds and echoed around, causing birds to fly in all different directions. Not an excited squeal from two friends who found each other. Not a mere startled shriek. The girl was in mortal danger. As if his body carried him, Greyson began to sprint through the dense bushes without a split second’s hesitation. Huge thorns tore at Greyson from every side, but he pressed on. He knew he was close, but was not certain he would make it in time. 

Seconds later, Greyson burst into a clearing. An ursa had burst through the underbrush and knocked a girl to the ground. It trampled forward, jaws open wide with anticipation.

Greyson’s vision faded to grey, before returning in black and white, everything silent apart from his heartbeat. The ursa struck down on the girl with its left arm, the one furthest from Greyson. The blow slammed the girl’s head into the dirt, depleting her aura. THe grimm’s jaws came forward.

Greyson’s vision returned to normal, and he sprinted forward. He jumped between the girl and the ursa, severing the beast’s attacking arm with Nimbus. Still in the air, he followed through with his slash, spinning until he faced the creature of grimm with both Blitz and Nimbus transformed into shotguns. He fired both. The thunderous blasts connected, blowing off the top half of the ursa’s head and killing it instantly. He tucked into a roll on the ground and finished in a kneel, sheathing his weapons.

“ _ Remember what Ozpin said, _ ” Greyson thought to himself. “ _ If I look her in the eyes right now, she’ll be my partner for the next four years. Do I want to be partners with a girl who was nearly killed by an ursa like that? I'll have to protect her, I don't want that type of responsibility... Maybe I could just run, I’m sure she would understand. She’s safe, and... IS SHE? I don’t hear any sound coming from behind me. I have to check. Please be alive. Please. _ ”

Greyson stood up from his kneeling position and reluctantly turned around. His eyes narrowed and he grit his teeth as he prepared himself for the sight he may see.

Instantly, his gaze was met by two of the most vibrant, deep blue eyes he had ever seen, which shone just like sapphires in the afternoon sun. The girl’s slim waist held the center of an hourglass figure. Her pure, wavy hair of a light honey blonde fell about a foot past her shoulders. She wore a cobalt blue shirt, sheer from upper chest to neck, covered partially by an unzipped black leather jacket. A short, ruffled skirt matched her shirt and eyes perfectly, and was complemented by black socks that reached halfway up her thigh. She was very much alive, and extraordinarily beautiful. Greyson realized she was the girl he caught himself staring at the day before.

From her figure, to the indescribable beauty held within her soft facial features and huge round eyes, she was the physical embodiment of Greyson’s idea of perfection.

“ _ Oh God, she’s beautiful! There’s no way I’ll be able to talk to her, let alone be her partner for the next four years! _ ” Greyson frantically thought.

The girl had a worried, almost sad look on her face, which changed to a bright smile at eye contact as if she knew Greyson was considering abandoning her. She was still sitting on the ground, legs swept sideways. Greyson spotted her weapon on the ground between them, a rigid-looking  bow with thick limbs, made entirely from a radiant baby blue metal. Greyson picked the bow off the ground, noticing the bowstring was entirely absent as he carried it over to her. He held his hand out, offering the girl help to her feet.

“You saved my life!” she exclaimed as she took Greyson’s hand. He was met with a tight, thankful embrace.

Greyson paused. The girl’s hair flashed blue in Greyson’s vision for a split second, and he went rigid. The girl he hugged pulled back with a look of shame.

“Oh, sorry,” she offered.

“No, it’s... I just thought I saw another ursa. It was nothing,” Greyson claimed. “And your life is a life worth saving!” He held out the girl’s weapon, sheepish look on his face. “...I don’t think I saved your bow though...” he added tenderly.

“What do you mean? It looks fine to me!” she inquired.

“Well, the bow is intact, but the string is gone, and I don’t see any arrows,” Greyson explained.

“Oh. That’s just my Moonbow, see?” The blonde placed her fingers gracefully a few inches behind the handle, exactly where the string would be on a normal bow. At her fingertips formed a light blue crescent moon, made to look like a bow and arrow. Once she pulled back, a spear of energy formed, which grew as she pulled back until it reached maximum size. She slackened her grip, and lowered her weapon. “It’s completely dust powered, I can even switch the kind of dust by twisting the handle, like this!” As she did so, her bow softly glowed red, white, then yellow. 

“Oh, wow...” Greyson said, intrigued by the bow’s inner workings.

“That’s not all, either!” She continued excitedly. She pulled the bow apart, turning the one bow into two curved short swords. She swung them around, carefully demonstrating a basic string of slashes, one of Greyson’s go-to methods of attack. “Not very useful when they’re knocked out of your arms by an ursa, though. Thanks again for saving me.”

Greyson gave a slight smile. “You’re welcome,” he responded. He balled his fist, smashing his thumb into his index finger in a nervous fidget. “I, uh... I guess since we’ll be partners for the next four years, we should get introductions out of the way? My name is Greyson. Greyson Skye"

“Azure Ozeen!” she responded. She grinned, her smile full of straight, perfectly white teeth. “It’s nice to meet you!”

Greyson froze, his semblance once again kicking in. “ _ Azure. The color of the sky on a beautiful Summer’s day, _ ” the “future Greyson” flirted. “Future Azure” smiled shyly. The vision faded.

“Azure, uh, like blue. I... like blue,” Greyson said awkwardly. He bit his tongue and tried to suppress his horror. “ _ Greyson! What the hell was that? _ ” he thought. “ _ What a first impression! Bravo! _ ” 

“Oh my goodness, I like you already!” Azure replied with a laugh. “Beacon’s gonna be fun.”

“Oh good. I like you, uh, I mean-- we’re gonna have fun-- I mean, you seem cool,” Greyson responded, his words coming quicker and quicker the more he spoke. He let out a deep breath. “If you want to just... pretend we didn’t see each other, I would understand.”

“Huh?” Azure questioned. “You seem really nice! And you saved my life! Plus, usually when someone else touches my Moonbow, they get a nasty jolt of whatever dust is active. It senses auras, you see. You and I must have similar energy.”

“Wait. Quiet,” Greyson insisted, placing a finger in the air and focusing intently. “There are way too many to fight right here. They’re surrounding us. When I say run, follow me, and as soon as we hit the next clearing, we turn to fight them,” he hissed.

Unease crept across Azure’s face, her eyebrows knitting together as her mouth hung open the slightest bit. “Wait, there are too many of what?” she whispered in reply. “They’re surrounding us?”

“Run.”


	4. The Other Half

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will help keep track of combat: Greyson always keeps Blitz in his left hand, Nimbus in his right.

* * *

 

Greyson and Azure’s breaths came in gasps as they sprinted through the forest, slashing through brambles with a pack of beowolves snapping viciously at their heels. Greyson had killed one on the way out of the clearing, but did not know how many were left, nor did he dare look back. After several minutes, the two finally broke into a small clearing.

“NOW!” Greyson yelled. He pivoted on the balls of his feet, slicing across the first beowolf’s chest and using its momentum against him to cleave straight through. He ducked under a second beowolf’s slash, then plunged Nimbus into the chest of a third, hitting two others with shotgun blasts from Blitz. Azure remained at a distance, firing beams from Moonbow with impeccable accuracy. Greyson ducked again under a beowolf’s swipe, retracted Nimbus from the first unlucky beast, and decapitated the one attacking him.

Greyson turned his head at the sound of a vicious snarl. Three beowolves, one after the other, tore toward him on all fours. The first lunged at him, crimson jaws open wide. He slashed sideways with Nimbus, opening the beast’s jaws even wider before finishing it with a shotgun blast from Blitz. He transformed the weapon back into a sword at the end of its recoil, and dodged sideways as he brought Blitz back down, across the back of the second beowolf’s neck.

His vision cut to black and white. He watched from Azure’s point of view as a beowolf lunged onto him from behind, dragging him to the ground.

Without looking, Greyson pointed Nimbus over his shoulder and behind himself, not flinching at the thunderous sound of his gunshot rang out next to his ear. He rolled forward, between the legs of another shadowy beast before spinning and cutting it down with a slash through one knee.

Greyson rose to his feet. Though he had already killed a handful, and Azure had more than pulled her own weight from afar, nearly two dozen beowolves still encircled the pair. More seemed to crawl out from the shadowy depths of the forest.

One beowolf leapt at Greyson. He turned to slash at it, but two more came in from behind. Azure’s arrow halted one, the other continued toward him.

Suddenly, it stopped.

A metal cord had wrapped around its waist, the blade of what looked like a massive four-pronged shuriken sunken into its gut. About twenty feet behind, Rusty stood, holding his arm across his body and bracing himself against the grimm’s struggling form with a grin.

“Too many for even you to handle, huh?” he called. He yanked backward, and the bladed yo-yo tore through the beast’s black flesh. It fell into two halves before starting to fade away.

Rusty lashed at another grimm as Greyson resumed his storm of slashes and shotgun blasts, and Azure picked off grimm from a distance, every now and then defending herself with her weapon’s close-range form.

Rusty’s attack connected with the back of a beowolf and he pulled it toward Ember. She uppercut the grimm, her shield’s sharp edge carving a sizeable chunk of dark flesh before she jumped into the air and slammed her boot into the creature’s head, launching it back to the ground. She landed, and slew several more beowolves with minimal effort. She dodged sideways to avoid the vicious lunge from one, then pivoted on one foot to redirect the attack past her shield. She grabbed its non-attacking arm with her bare hand, and punched into its jaw with her shield before slashing at its throat.

As the beowolf fell, Ember was knocked off balance by the back of a beowolf that had been flung at her. The creature flipped over and pinned her down.

Luckily, a single well-aimed shot from Azure killed the monster.

“Mind telling me what in the _hell_ that little stunt was?” Ember hissed at Rusty.

He grimaced in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his neck. “I, uhh... it worked before, I just thought you’d... kill it...”

“I was busy. Pull your head out of your ass for a second to look before you nearly kill me next time, got it?”

“Hey, we made it out alive!” Greyson attempted to assuage. He looked to the girl before him, realizing she was the one next to him on top of the cliff. She wore a fitted black leather jacket, asymmetrical gold zipper going straight up until below her neck, then running parallel to a brown crossbody bag. The bag matched the girl’s brown boots, which nearly reached her knees. Above, her legs were covered by tight black pants, ripped several times up her thigh. Her crimson hair was short, covering half her right eye in front, falling just below her ears in back.

Apart from her copper eyes, her most notable facial feature was her constant look of disdain etched into her face.

“Barely,” the girl retorted.

“Rusty, who’s your, uh... friend?” Greyson asked.

“Ember Blackburn,” the girl cut in. “I was looking for someone who knows what they’re doing like you, but instead I got an idiot with a yo-yo.”

"It’s not a yo-yo! It’s Child’s Play!” Rusty interjected.

"What’s the difference?” Ember asked apathetically.

Rusty pulled his weapon from his pocket, and threw it towards the nearest tree. Right before it hit, what was the yo-yo’s head transformed into a large, four bladed shuriken, which sunk deep into the tree’s bark. He pulled it back into his hand as it reverted back into its harmless form. Rusty triumphantly spun Child’s Play around his finger three times before returning it to his pocket.

“Anyway,” Greyson offered, hoping to avoid a fight. He indicated his partner, who had walked up to his side. “This is Azure. She’s my partner.” As Rusty greeted the girl, Greyson looked to his side. He thought she had vanished, before noticing her hair several feet below. “By the way Azure, where did you get that bow? And why are you sitting down?”

“It was a gift from my uncle, my mom’s brother. He owns the Schnee Dust Company,” Azure replied nonchalantly. “My mom and dad run Vale’s branch.”

Greyson and Rusty’s eyes went wide, gawking at the blonde who sat before them.

“And I’m on the ground because my feet are killing me. Have you ever run in heels like these?” she asked, holding up a black, heeled ankle boot.

“Wait-- you mean, _THE_ Schnee Dust Company? Like, the big one?” Rusty incredulously questioned.

“The one and only!” Azure replied, sliding her boot back on.

“Well, we’ve got a rich girl, do we?” Ember responded with feigned interest. “Tell me. What is your opinion on unpaid faunus labor, faunus abuse, and hazardous working conditions in Schnee Dust quarries?”

Azure froze. “Er, well... I don’t agree with many things the company does. Really, I don’t even feel like a part of their-- I mean, no one should be treated that way!”

“Right. So what’s your opinion on poverty and income inequality in Vale, then?” Ember intensely continued. “Or, if you want to take a more obvious but far away example, in Mistral?”

“Poverty is... a tragedy, really,” Azure asserted. “It disgusts me that while I sit comfortably in my parents’ mansion, doing nothing for everything I have, people are out there working all day, just so their children can eat.”

“Hmm. And tell me one last thing, Ember said, eyes narrowing and locking onto Azure’s. “Have you done anything to help?”

“I donate five hundred lien bi-weekly to homeless shelters and charities, and occasionally help in soup kitchens around the city,” Azure answered

Ember maintained her potent eye contact for several seconds, then shrugged. “You don’t seem so bad. Forgive me if I unsettled you.”  

“So, uh... should we find that temple now?” Rusty suggested after a bit of a pause.

Greyson nodded. “If we were launched from the East, then ran West-North West, ended up here, and the temple is to the far North, we have to go... that way.” Greyson pointed forward, feigning directional sense.

“I take it you didn’t know our scrolls had compasses programmed onto them?” Ember questioned. She pointed to her left. “It says North is that way.”

“Oh, yeah. you’re right.” Greyson stumbled, checking his scroll. “So let’s go find this temple.”

The two girls took the lead, leaving Greyson and Rusty to defend the flank. As they began to walk, Greyson felt a tapping on his shoulder. Rusty pointed to Azure with a sly grin, then gave Greyson a thumbs-up.

Greyson smiled slightly, bringing his palm across his face and shaking his head.


	5. Team GRAE

Greyson, Rusty, Azure, and Ember stood at the top of a small, emerald green hill. The long grass blew lazily in the breeze, reflecting the sun above in its blades and welcoming the four down to the structure below. 

From the hilltop, they could see a ruin of dark grey stone blocks, worn down from the countless years it stood. The structure looked as if it had once been a circular room with an open roof. Just over half of the structure still stood, its decrepit walls and crumbling pillars threatening to blow over should the peaceful breeze become any stronger. Ivy grew between the bricks, snaking around the columns and up the chest-high pillars chess pieces of black, white, and gold sat upon.

“It’s pretty fair to guess that this is it.” Greyson remarked. The three others seemed to be in agreement, and followed him down the hill.

Greyson browsed the selection. It was a complete set with four of each color, only missing the white rook and knight pieces. 

“Greyson, I know you’re pretty good at chess. Is this guy strong?” Rusty asked Greyson, holding up the king. 

“Actually in chess, you have to protect the king at all costs. You can only move him one tile at a time, and if he gets cornered, you lose,” Greyson responded. He stepped forward, clasping a golden queen in his hands. “I think we should pick the queen. She can move any number of spaces horizontally, vertically, and diagonally. She’s the most powerful.”

“Sounds a bit pretentious if you ask me,” Ember asserted.

“You’re not wrong, but we’re probably being graded on which piece we pick. The queen will undoubtedly give the highest score,” Greyson reasoned. “As long as we have the chance, we should pick the best piece we can.”

Azure had already picked up the golden queen piece next to Greyson, testing its weight in her left hand. Ember shrugged and grabbed the piece to Greyson’s other side, finding space in her small brown satchel.

“So Ember, what exactly is in that bag?” Azure inquired. 

“Dust, chemicals, poison. Usual stuff,” Ember replied nonchalantly. 

“I... see,” Azure responded, nodding her head slowly and cautiously, hoping her lack of words would not upset the girl who kept poison in her purse.

Greyson looked over the chess piece in his hand. “So, we’re in an agreement that we’re a team? This is the last chance to split. Four years is a long time.”

“Well, it’s clear we’re an... interesting group of people, but I look forward to working with you all!” Azure brightly remarked.

“Hell yeah! I’m on a team with my best friend and... well, two other people!” Rusty added. He grabbed the queen next to Ember.

“I don’t really... make friends,” Ember said flatly. “Still, I feel we’ll be able to get along for the most part. I’d rather stick with you guys than take my chances with someone else.”

“Well, from what I can tell of you, I should take that as a compliment,” Greyson jested. “So, should we head back now?”

Ember nodded, smirk tracing across her lips. “You learn quickly. I’m impressed.”

About an hour, a couple of ursa, and a handful of beowolves later, an ancient but sturdy stone bridge stood between the four teens and the cliff from which they were launched. The drop below was unfathomably far. Dense fog coated the bottom, concealing the chasm’s true depth. 

The four teens all walked forward, but once they neared the bridge, an enormous king taijitu slithered up from the crags of the abyss, lashing both tongues in excitement. Azure shook in her place, too afraid to even glance up at the massive, menacing beast. Even Greyson took a few slow, cautious steps back with both eyes on the threat ahead. Ember fiddled around in her bag calmly, seemingly searching for something.

“I knew it couldn’t be this easy,” Greyson stated ominously.

“I have an idea,” Ember declared. 

“What is it?” Greyson asked, still backing up as the snake coiled, watching the teens through its beady crimson eyes, that seemed to glisten with excitement. 

“Just, buy me some time, okay? When I’m ready, keep its mouth open,” Ember ordered.

The snake’s white head lunged at the four teens, all of which dodged. Ember retreated behind a tree kneeling with her back to it and opening her bag. The snake’s black head lunged for Azure, but before it reached her, its mouth was tied shut by Child’s Play. Rusty yanked it back, pulling the shuriken at the end of the string through the flesh of the Grimm and wrenching its head violently to the left. The King Taijitu’s white head screeched and turned its attack on Rusty, who dodged and whipped the creature several times with Child’s Play, leaving sizeable wounds in the monster.

After a few minutes of fighting, the snake turned onto Greyson. He fired several blasts at the King Taijitu, all leaving little effect. He dodged to the side of a strike and dug Blitz and Nimbus into the side of the enormous body, running towards the tail as he tore through the grimm’s flesh. The creature let out an ear-shattering screech and twisted its body in agony.

Greyson was flung backward, his hip slamming into a jagged boulder before he crumpled to the ground in front of it.

His head spun, vision blurry. He could barely make out the black head of the king taijitu drawing closer, the white snapping at Rusty and Azure whenever they dared come close to either predator or prey. Greyson’s arms shook as he tried to work his way to his feet, but his leg gave out, the pain in his hip stealing away control. Resorting to plan B, he pushed himself upright, defending himself with a small branch.

Azure shot beam after beam from her Moonbow, none deterring the approaching monster. Rusty watched in horror. Though he attempted to tie the mouth shut again, he was panicking far too much to focus. Azure’s  deep blue eyes began to water as the scene unfolded. The creature of grimm unhinged its jaws, and struck toward Greyson.

“Ready,” Ember remarked, springing out from her position behind the tree.

“ _ Then do it now! _ ” Rusty shouted. The left and right edges of Ember’s forearm shield folded back, turning the top to a slingshot. Ember placed a small, thick black disk into the spot and launched it. A perfect shot, deep into the king taijitu’s throat. The snake paused, wondering what had just flown into its mouth. Seconds later, a series of small explosions ravaged the body from one head to the other, culminating in a satisfying pop. The remnants of the snake’s body fell to the dirt before fading away.

"Hey, it worked," Ember declared, with a disturbing amount of surprise in her voice.

Azure sprinted over to Greyson and knelt down beside him. She practically threw her Moonbow aside to care for him. “Are you okay? How much does it hurt?  Where does it hurt? I’ll help!” 

“I... think I’ll be fine.” Greyson propped himself up with the stick in his hand. He grunted a bit with his first step, but suppressed the pained noise on the next two. He kept the limp. “Are the twins okay?” he asked.

“Oh no! I think he’s going delirious,” Azure exclaimed, voice wracked with worry. “Rusty. Go try and find-- 

“No. Blitz and Nimbus, my weapons,” Greyson replied.

“Oh,” Azure said, she let out an embarrassed laugh, then walked over to pick up Blitz as Rusty fetched Nimbus. “Are you sure you’re fine?” Azure asked, having noticed the pain in Greyson’s steps.

“Actually, I think I’ll need a bit of help,” Greyson replied. He looked over Blitz and Nimbus then sheathed them, seeing they were not damaged. 

“Here, put your arm around me,” Azure offered, moving in close to his right side.

“Wait, uh, m-my what?” Greyson asked awkwardly, terrified by the offer.

Azure gently grabbed Greyson’s right hand and led it over her shoulder. “Put your arm around me,” she repeated with a smile. The two began to walk together, Azure taking much of the weight off Greyson’s injured leg.

Hoping to get his mind off the fact his face had turned an obvious shade of pink and his heart pounded into Azure, Greyson turned to Ember. “I suppose I should thank you for saving my life,” he said.

“Oh, no problem. Thanks for opening its mouth for me,” Ember replied nonchalantly.

Greyson, Rusty, Azure, and Ember walked across the stone bridge, Greyson still relying heavily on Azure’s shoulder. At the end of the bridge, a staircase was crafted out of the face of the cliff. Greyson looked up and sighed.

Initiation was over.

“Greyson Skye, Azure Ozeen, Rusty Braun, Ember Backburn. The four of you retrieved the Golden Queen pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team GRAE; led by Greyson Skye,” Headmaster Ozpin announced. The crowd cheered and applauded. Greyson smiled and nodded once. Azure hugged Greyson tightly in congratulations. To Greyson’s horror, his face turned bright red in front of all of the students of Beacon, as well as enough families to completely fill the spacious auditorium. 

That evening, all teams were assigned dormitories. Team GRAE had the fortune of scoring Room 452, an otherwise typical room with a breathtaking view of Beacon’s main quad through three windows. Immediately visible from the door were two beds, separated by a window on the wall behind their headboards, and the short shelves that sat under the window. To the side of each bed, closer to the walls, there was another bed. A desk each sat against the opposing walls, with two more against the wall bordering the hallway.

Each evening, the tallest spires of campus would become silhouetted against the reddish orange of sunset. The very first of these sunsets hung over the campus, painting the sky in a myriad of hues. Remnant’s fragmented moon faintly loomed over the campus.

“Look how beautiful it is,” Azure remarked, gazing out the window. Greyson joined her at the window, gazing out onto campus. Rusty immediately began rigging up a monitor to a plethora of wires and a gaming console. Ember gave a sidelong glance out the window, but continued alphabetically arranging vials upon the shelf above her desk. She seemed to have chosen the bed furthest to the right. No one challenged her.

“Guess this is our home now,” Greyson said. “...I could get used to this.”


	6. Team Bonding

Team GRAE’s first day at Beacon was remarkably average. Their first class together was with Professor Port. Port was a large, white-haired, grandfatherly man with a thick, snow white mustache covering his mouth. It shook with every word, far more animated than his eyes that never seemed to open. As in a typical first day of class, much of the period was spent going over the course expectations and the professor’s teaching style. However, after a long-winded speech on the entire history of the professor’s life, excitement came in the form of Azure’s cousin fighting a boarbatusk.

That night, Greyson, Rusty, Azure, and Ember sat in their respective beds. Greyson read a thick, hardcover book about the Great War, Rusty lounged at his desk playing a medieval-style game on his console, Azure typed away at her scroll, and Ember read a book at her desk. Apart from Rusty’s taps at his controller, and the occasional traded word or two, the room was quiet.

“Hmm, I have an idea. How about a little team bonding?” Azure asked, breaking the silence. Ember scowled, but the others did not seem opposed. 

The pause menu flashed onto Rusty’s monitor, and he pulled his earbuds. “Alright, what should we do?” he asked in reply.

“Well, how about we just tell each other about ourselves?” Azure suggested. “Anyone want to go first?”

“I can!” Rusty offered. “Okay, so. I’m from Mistral, the same suburb as Greyson, and we both went to Sanctum together. Funny thing is, we met there instead of in our actual hometown. Anyway, I’ve never really been good at much besides video games, so I’m way excited to be here with you guys. It’s kind of an embarrassing reason for wanting to be a huntsman, but it just always seemed cool. Like something out of a game, or a show.” He paused, twiddling a stick on his controller. He let out a nervous laugh. “I never had a very eventful life. My mom and dad work for the local government, they’re always pushing for human-faunus equality, so I turned out the same way.”

“Nice! Well, I’m Azure, but I guess you guys already know that,” Azure began. “My mom is the sister of the Schnee Dust Company’s CEO, but I never really felt like part of their little world. My parents were working all the time, so I basically spent my childhood alone, reading fairy tales, medical textbooks, books about grimm and about dust... everything I could get my hands on, really. I haven’t really had many friends, so I’m hoping I can get along well with you guys!”

“You don’t seem like the kind to not have friends,” Rusty said. 

“Well, most people just thought I was some snobby rich girl, I guess,” Azure stated wistfully. “Then others who actually wanted to be my friend, or whatever, were scared away by my parents. They don’t like anyone who isn’t up to their standards, which are...  _ really  _ hard to meet.” She sighed, but brightened up quickly. “Anyway, Greyson, would you like to go?”

“Uh-- oh, yeah,” Greyson awkwardly affirmed. “I lived in Mistral with my parents, who own a little cafe, and my sister, who’s deathly afraid of grimm. It doesn’t make sense that I became a huntsman in training, but I did. I guess I’m pretty good--”

“What?” Rusty interrupted. “Don’t listen to him. He almost beat Pyrrha Nikos last year in the Mistral Regional Tournament!  _ The _ Pyrrha Nikos!”

“Wait, that was  _ you? _ ” Azure incredulously questioned. “I watched your fight! I can’t believe I didn’t recognize your name, I tried to imitate your fighting style for weeks!”

Greyson was visibly embarrassed, and began fidgeting with the corner of his book’s pages. “Uhh... thank you,” he replied. “Anyway, I’ve always been second to Pyrrha, so I’m just trying to get stronger, so I can better protect people.” He turned to Ember. “Did... Did you want to go?” he asked.

“No.”

Night came, then day. The cycle repeated until before Team GRAE knew it, two weeks passed. All four members of the team stayed up late on several occasions finishing homework, studying for the first tests of the year, and getting closer. They had class on the weekdays, and would sometimes leave campus to explore Vale on weekends. For a huntsman academy, life was surprisingly peaceful.

Azure lay on her bed, completely still. Her arms were crossed under her chin, and a pensive, somewhat sad look was on her face. Greyson and Ember both had class, leaving just Azure and Rusty in the quiet dormitory.

“Yo, Azure, you seem kinda down. Is something wrong?” Rusty inquired.

“It’s probably nothing,” Azure admitted. “It’s just... I don’t think Greyson likes me. He’s always so quiet around me, with a kind of angry look on his face. And since initiation he’s barely talked directly to me, or made eye contact at all. We’re partners, so I want him to like me...”

“Well, some of that is just how Greyson is. He always has that kind of angry look on his face. Like, it’s nearly Ember-level,” Rusty lightheartedly explained. “Plus he’s... a little socially awkward around... you know, girls? I can talk to him soon if you’d like.” 

“You can?” Azure excitedly asked. “Please do. But make sure he doesn’t know I put you up to this, I don’t wanna seem weird.”

“Got it!” Rusty affirmed with a smile and a thumbs-up. “I’ll be super slick about it, don’t you worry!”

Just over an hour later, Rusty sat in the dorm lobby, waiting for Greyson. He sat at the near edge of the wide window, so that only the most perceptive could see him as he waited. After w few minutes, Rusty saw Greyson and Ember returning. They walked together, but judging by Ember’s earbuds and their awkward distance, had not been engaged in any particularly intense conversation. Rusty got up from his spot, and walked around the couch and out the door.

“Oh, hey dude!” Rusty welcomed, as if he were surprised to see Greyson.

“Hey, what’s up?” Greyson asked. Ember continued on.

“Oh, you know, just getting some sun,” Rusty claimed, looking up to the sky. “It sure is great here. How are you liking it?”

“Everything I imagined it to be,” Greyson answered, smiling slightly. “I think these next four years are gonna work out okay.”

“That’s good. Think you found a good teammate? I know you were worried about it.”

“Uh-- yeah. There’s nothing wrong with her. Why do you ask?” Greyson inquired defensively.

“Hey, as I said, you were worried about it!” Rusty innocently claimed. He pursed his lips. “You don’t really seem too fond of her. At least from an outsider’s perspective,” he explained.

“Oh, no. It’s not that at all,” Greyson assured. “It’s just, we’re very different, because she’s such an extrovert and I’m me. And, well...” He trailed off, unwilling to finish his sentence.

Rusty paused, gazing at a girl that walked by. Her jet black hair, eyebrows, and eyes, were polar opposites to her pale skin. She walked by nervously, head down with her shifting gaze hidden under a lock of black hair. Rusty watched as she passed, seeing the feathers seemingly infused into her hair bob with each step.

“Sorry, what were you saying?” Rusty asked. “That girl was...  _ really  _ cute.”

“She looked terrified,” Greyson contested.

Rusty balled his fist, raising it next to his head. “She doesn’t have to be, man,” he spoke passionately.

“You’re hopeless.”

“Rude!” Rusty interjected. “Maybe you’re the hopeless one! Why can’t you talk to Azure?”

Greyson looked around nervously, making sure no living soul was within earshot. The post-class rush had ended. He judged that the squirrel rustling a tree branch above was no threat, and took a deep breath. “Azure scares me,” he admitted.

Rusty nearly burst out laughing. “She  _ scares _ you? I mean, Ember I would understand, but  _ Azure? _ ”

“Not so loud!” Greyson insisted, his face flushing. “Look, she’s a Schnee. She has more money than I can even comprehend, she’s high-class, and I, a poor boy from Mistral, just don’t feel like I’m worthy of speaking to her. That and, well...”

“Well..?” Rusty asked.

“She’s beautiful and I’m irrationally afraid of beautiful women!” Greyson blurted. He broke past Rusty, and nearly sprinted to the room.

“Well, I guess there’s my answer,” Rusty noted. Later that evening, he finally got a chance to speak with Azure again. She was shocked, but relieved it was only fear inhibiting Greyson.

Early the next morning, Greyson and Azure had a brief few moments alone. Rusty had gone to shower, and Ember was nowhere to be found. Greyson continued on with his book, mug of coffee in hand as he waited for his turn in the shower. Azure sat on her bed, poking away at her scroll with a pensive look on her face.

Azure stood up, took two steps toward Greyson and sat down next to him, close enough so that the two were practically touching. Dread pierced Greyson’s heart, rendering him barely able to speak.

“Sorry if I’m interrupting your reading, but I’ve been talking to Rusty recently,” Azure politely began. “He told me you said I scare you.”

Greyson felt hot. “I-- well, it- uh, I’m... scared isn’t the right word,” Greyson stumbled. “I’m more... _ intimidated. _ ”

“Please, don’t be. I might be from the Schnee family, but we’re teammates. I don’t think I’m any better than any of you,” Azure explained. “I like you. I genuinely like you as a person.” She looked Greyson in the eye. “And, since we’re partners, I think we should be able to communicate. Will you be not only my partner, but my friend?”

Looking into Azure’s eyes put Greyson oddly at ease. He nodded. “Yes, I will.”


	7. Red, White, and GRAE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since originally writing this chapter back in 2013, I’ve gained a pretty large distaste for OCs interacting in depth with canon characters. With that being said, I’ve kinda grown to strongly dislike these next few chapters. I didn’t want to draft up a new team (My creative energy is elsewhere at the moment), so I’m keeping these chapters as-is as far as content goes but I’m editing them just like all my others. If you also dislike OCs interacting with canon, go ahead and skip to Chapter 10. There are some okay fights, but not a ton in the way of story except for fleshing out characters.

The sudden blaring of the alarm clock simultaneously woke Greyson, Rusty Azure, and Ember. Three weeks into the school year, Team GRAE would finally see some action. The school was abuzz with conversation on the Vytal tournament. The tournament would not come until the end of the school year, of course. Yet soon, at the start of the new year, teams from all over Remnant would flock to Beacon to participate in the massive ceremony.

In the meantime, preparations had to be made. Special sparring classes were being held in Beacon’s main hall to scout teams for inclusion in the tournament, and prepare potential contestants to take on their peers.

Greyson sluggishly rolled off the bed and onto his feet, rubbing his eyes. After a quick check of his scroll, he grabbed his battle clothes from underneath his bed and headed to the bathroom to freshen up before making his way to the locker rooms.

“They really have to wake us up at the crack of dawn for this?” Ember groaned. She crammed her beanie onto her head. “We’ll fight just as well later in the day. Probably better.”

“Well, on the bright side, today’s gonna be an exciting day!” Rusty exclaimed. “I mean, I probably won’t win, but I’m hyped!”

“I’m not looking forward to this at all. I’m just gonna embarrass myself,” Azure fretted. “I don’t usually have stage fright, but everyone will be watching me fight...”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll do fine. Better than me for sure!” Rusty reassured.

“Greyson’s going to think I’m so bad at fighting...” Azure continued.

“Hey, I bet if you just have confidence like him, you can be as good as him in no time! I saw you fighting the beowolves with him during initiation, not a single shot missed the head!” Rusty happily assured. “Plus, you shouldn’t compare yourself to him. He’s probably one of the strongest in our year.”

“He’s  _ so  _ strong...” Azure remarked, seemingly deep in thought. “Anyway, I should start getting ready.” She stood, and gathered up her clothes and luxurious shower caddy, stocked full of top-of-the-line hair care and beauty products. “I’ll see you guys down there.”

Every first year student at Beacon packed the seats of the main auditorium. Being the last ones in the room, Team GRAE had a difficult time finding space, but eventually found four seats lined up toward the back. On the far side, the stage where sparring matches would soon take place.

“Now, students. The Vytal festival is just around the corner. To prepare for this event, we will be holding regular battle practices,” Ozpin’s assistant informed. “Today will be our first practice. You will be randomly assigned battle partners, who will not be from your already established teams.”

“ _ Good, I don’t want to fight any of my teammates, _ ” Greyson thought. “ _ I wonder who I’ll be-- _ ”

“So, let’s start,” Glynda Goodwitch announced. “Our first four matches will be between teams GRAE and RWBY. Greyson Skye will be partners with Ruby Rose. Azure Ozeen will be paired with Weiss schnee. Rusty Braun and Blake Belladonna will be a sparring team, and Ember Blackburn will be with Yang Xiao Long.”

Greyson nodded and looked to the girl on the screen. Her hair was the darkest shade of red, and fell just above her shoulders, mostly combed to her right side. Greyson noticed something else.

Silver eyes.

Both teams GRAE and RWBY walked toward the stage. Azure looked worried, not keen on the idea of fighting her cousin. Rusty also looked concerned. His partner was dressed in all black and an air of melancholy. Her amber eyes narrowed in scrutiny as she made eye contact with her sparring partner. Ember carried her usual demeanor of indifference, hardly glancing at the tall, yellow-haired girl eagerly trying to get her attention. Glynda continued to name sparring duos.

“Battles will begin in ten minutes,” Glynda said. “Feel free acquaint yourself with your sparring partner.

“Er, hello,” Greyson greeted.

“Oh, hi,” Ruby replied, matching Greyson’s awkwardness.

“So, uh,  How’s it going?” Greyson asked.

“I am _ so  _ excited! I finally get some action for the first time since initiation!” Ruby answered cheerfully.

“I sure know that feeling,” Greyson said, loosening up a bit. “Hey, weren’t you the one that decapitated the giant Nevermore during initiation?” He asked.

“Oh, that? Yeah, it was me,” Ruby responded, pressing her pointer fingers together repeatedly in an attempt to appear modest.

“Seems like you’re pretty strong. This fight should be fun,” Greyson stated.

Ruby giggled. “Thanks! So, uh, do you like books?

Yeah, I do some reading. Not much fiction. Usually history, about past wars, battles, strategies, weaponry, and all that.”

“Oh...” Ruby said, audibly disappointed their choice in reading was vastly different. 

The rest of the ten minutes had Greyson discussing numerous topics with Ruby, from home life, to food preferences, to favorite pastimes. They got along well enough, especially when it came to the topic of hunting grimm. Azure glanced over at them every so often while talking to her cousin. 

“Azure. Why are you looking back at our teammates like that?” Azure’s cousin, Weiss asked.

“Oh-- uh, I guess I didn’t realize I was doing it...” Azure lied.

Weiss squinted. “You’ve always been a terrible liar,” she accused. “Are you jealous?”

“Wha-? No! Not at all. Why do you think that?” Azure stumbled.

“You’re still a terrible liar. Don’t tell me you’re crushing on your leader?”

“Huh! Ah, no. I mean...” Azure looked around, making sure no one important was within earshot. Her next words came in a forced whisper. “A little bit, okay? Is there anything wrong with that?” 

“Well, you practically just met him,” Weiss accused. “And, to be frank, he doesn’t seem like anything special to me.”

“You don’t know him as well as I do,” Azure explained. “So far, he’s a really nice guy! He has this charm to him, you know? And those eyes... and I love his hair, and don’t even get me started on how he’s so strong and fearless but a total dork around girls... And--”

“Azure. Sabotage is no way to win.”

“What do you mean?” 

“You’re going to make me sick before our battle,” Weiss explained.

The lights dimmed. Glynda Goodwitch summoned Ruby and Greyson to the stage. “You two will engage in a friendly training match. Please, shake your partner’s hand, and take your position,” she directed. Greyson and Ruby complied.

“Go Greyson!” Rusty cheered. “You have this one, easy!”

“Go, sis! Slaughter him!” Ruby’s sister supported from her spot next to Ember.

"Try not to slaughter me, alright?” Greyson joked.

“I’ll try my best,” Ruby replied.

“So, no hard feelings when this is over, right?” Greyson requested, unsheathing Blitz and Nimbus slowly and  hearing the familiar metallic scraping noise he had grown to love.

“Of course not,” Ruby assured. Her massive red and black scythe unfolded as she smiled. The weapon was nearly a time and a half the size of its wielder. 

“ _ That thing is even bigger up close! Can I even get within range? _ ” Greyson thought.

“You may begin,” Glynda directed.

Ruby made the first move, launching herself viciously at Greyson. He dove to the side, turned around, then lunged at Ruby. Strike after strike was blocked by the handle of Crescent Rose, the girl’s weapon. Ruby slashed downward, causing Greyson to roll forward and catch the handle of Crescent Rose between Blitz and Nimbus. Ruby kicked him backward, then swung the blunt end into Greyson’s stomach, knocking him to the floor.

Greyson pushed himself to his knees, quickly pulling his scroll from his pocket. Ruby’s attack had done a considerable amount of damage, leaving Greyson’s aura around half. He looked back up as Ruby shot toward him once more. He rolled under the attack and got to his feet, landing a few successful hits to her back before she turned around with her scythe. Greyson ducked under, and blocked it as it swung back around. 

The two strained against each other for several seconds, Greyson with the upper hand. The grey-haired huntsman in training safely pulled Blitz and Nimbus free of Ruby’s scythe, ducking to her side and once again attacking from the back. A few more hits were landed before she kicked Greyson deep in the stomach. 

Greyson’s semblance began to kick in, and he began to predict each of Ruby’s moves a split second before they happened. Two slashes missed, and Greyson foresaw another swing. He used the opportunity to dodge clear to the side, and land a shotgun blast that sent ripples of red aura around Ruby.

In response, Ruby’s semblance also kicked in. She began to attack twice as fast, far too quickly for Greyson to predict. After several seconds of this onslaught, Greyson struggling to defend with Blitz and Nimbus, Ruby swung her Crescent Rose around so the blade was at her back. She used a sniper blast to propel the butt of her scythe to hit Greyson square in the face, knocking him to the ground. The lights came on, and the two battlers’ faces were shown on the screen, along with a health bar. Greyson’s aura had gone completely. Ruby’s was orange, hovering around twenty percent. Greyson’s mind told him to get up, and fight, but his body would not allow it. He had a splitting headache, and his nose was entirely numb. Grey aura crackled around his face.

“ _ No. I can’t be done... yet... _ ” Greyson thought. His shaking arms struggled to push him up. A small pool of blood puddled under his face, but he paid it no attention. As he staggered to a nearly standing position, Glynda Goodwitch began to speak.

“Now, as you can see, Mister Skye’s aura has fully depleted. Any more combat without his aural barrier is far too dangerous. Please, applaud both Greyson and Ruby for such a fine battle,” Glynda instructed. This was met by some applause by the crowd, mostly from teams RWBY and GRAE. Although annoyed his fight had been cut short, Greyson lightened up a bit, and shook Ruby’s hand with his left, the one not covered in blood.

“Greyson, you should get to the infirmary pretty quick, your nose looks broken.” Azure insisted, after Greyson made his way back down into the audience. 

“Good job, though! I thought you had it for sure!” Rusty supported.

“Thanks,” Greyson replied. He turned to Azure. “I’ll go after everyone’s fights. That shouldn’t be too long.”

“No, please. Your nose could set wrong, and you’re bleeding everywhere,” Azure contested. “Plus, that hit was pretty nasty, and you might have a concussion, so we need to get you--”

“Next match. Azure Ozeen against Weiss Schnee. Would the two of you come to the stage?” Glynda ordered.

Azure sighed heavily. “...Fine. You can watch. As soon as I’m done, I’m taking you to the infirmary.” Azure  walked up to the stage, shook her cousin’s hand, and gracefully drew her Moonbow. Weiss took a fencing stance, rapier poised to strike.

“Good luck, cousin!” Azure brightly said.

“Azure, when we’re in combat, we’re nothing but enemies, got it?” Weiss answered acutely.

“You may start.”

 


	8. Sparring Practice

As Weiss lunged forward, Azure drew Moonbow, a light red beam of light forming in place of an arrow. Upon release, the beam split into three separate bolts that honed in on their target. Weiss performed a series of hand motions around the dust-powered Myrtenaster, and three glyphs surrounded her, blocking each of Azure’s beams. Seemingly annoyed at her impeded progress, Weiss summoned a glyph at her feet then brought Myrtenaster up and forward. A line of glyphs was drawn between the two cousins.

Once again, Weiss shot forward.

Azure pulled Moonbow’s halves apart, preparing for the attack. She planted one foot, diverting Weiss’s attack to the side with one weapon before slashing forward with her second. As Weiss’s rapier came around once more, Azure ducked under and slashed, but her weapon missed its mark. Weiss had flipped backwards onto another glyph, and shot toward Azure like a bullet.

The sound of scraping metal filled Azure’s ears as she held Weiss’s weapon at bay over her head with both halves of Moonbow. Finally, she slashed outward to free them. The two remained locked in combat for a handful of minutes, Weiss’ single rapier owning a slight edge over Azure’s two shorter weapons. The fatigue of battle snuck its way into both fighters, their attacks coming slower, more haphazard and far less graceful than at the start. 

Azure gave in first, and one incorrect swing let Weiss’ Myrtenaster slash across her cheek. Azure stumbled back, holding her face and looking to her cousin as waves of blue rippled under her palm.

Everything began to slow for Azure. 

Her cousin shot forward once again, and Azure remembered all those who watched. Not just Greyson, the  _ entire  _ first year of Beacon Academy students watched. She took her hand off her cheek, and took a deep breath. The stinging pain in her cheek began to subside as she glowed with a soft blue hue. 

On the holographic screen above, Azure’s aura meter rose from around a third, to well over half, back in the green. She took what time she had to line up a shot, and let fly a spearlike beam of focused cobalt energy.

Weiss’s eyes went wide as the arrow came toward her. She plunged Myrtenaster downward in a last-ditch attempt to block the attack, but to no avail. The blow struck her in the chest, and a buzzer sounded as she hit the floor.

“As you can see, Miss Ozeen utilized her semblance at an effective time to claim victory over her opponent. Please, you two, shake hands. And everyone else, give these two a round of applause,” Glynda instructed. Azure went for the handshake, but was rejected by her disgruntled cousin. With a sigh, she walked back to her team.”

“Nicely done. That reaction time at the end was something else” Greyson complemented. He chuckled. “And did I see a few of my combos sprinkled in there?”

Azure giggled. “I learn from the best,” she said. Her expression suddenly hardened. “Now we have to go to the infirmary. Come with me,” she ordered.

“But I have to watch Rusty and Emb--”

“No. Even going this long without medical help is risking it. We need to go now.”

“But they--” Greyson began to speak, but Azure promptly began pulling him out the door by his arm. He looked to Rusty with a shrug as he left the room. The last thing he saw was Rusty smugly imitating the crack of a whip.

Just after Greyson and Azure left, Rusty was called to the stage, along with his sparring partner, Blake Belladonna. Rusty’s hands sweated as he looked out to the crowd. He hated one-on-one human combat, and there were just  _ so many _ people watching. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and waited for the signal to start.

Blake initiated the fight, leaving Rusty to defend against her dash. In a split second, she had cleared the distance between the two, and sliced savagely at Rusty with Gambol Shroud. 

Rusty threw Child’s Play downward and grabbed just above its head, using the string to parry Blake’s attack. She slashed again four times, all parried in a similar fashion. Blake saw her initial strategy was not working. As Rusty swung Child’s Play over his head and wrapped it around her, she used her semblance to create a frozen decoy of herself.

“Huh? No way!” Rusty remarked, as he saw Blake jumping over the decoy, both her sword and sheath poised to strike. He tumbled rather clumsily and pulled Blake’s icy decoy to himself, using it as a makeshift shield. Blake sliced the ice in half, freeing Rusty’s weapon.

The two fought for several seconds. Rusty’s lashes met hers, the head of Child’s Play repeatedly clanging on the pistol-blade of Gambol Shroud as they met in mid air. Suddenly, Blake’s weapon caught around Child’s Play, and the girl in black pulled Rusty forward into her. He was met with a knee to the face, and as he fell, a pistol-propelled slash to the back cemented his loss.

“Hey, congrats on the win!” Rusty congratulated, once he had worked his way back to his feet and the applause died down. “You’re fast as hell, I could barely see you!”

“Thanks,” was Blake’s unenthusiastic reply.

“So, uh... nice bow!” Rusty complimented. “And your eyes are--”

“Thanks.”

She shook Rusty’s hand and returned to the crowd.

As Rusty followed, he found Ember engaged in awkward silence with her sparring partner. “Great job, Blake!” Yang supported. Blake’s response was warmer than hers to Rusty, yet still carried her trademark air of aloofness.

“Come on, Ember. Any support for me?” Rusty teased.

Ember stared at him blankly. “You lost. Though I suppose you tried,” she said. 

“That’s... better than I thought you’d come up with!” Rusty beamed. He shot her a thumbs up. “Good luck!”

“Will Ember Blackburn and Yang Xiao Long please take the stage?” Glynda instructed. 

Ember and Yang walked up to the stage, shook hands, then walked to their positions. As the clock counted down, Yang bent her arms, planted her feet, and raised her fists, like a boxer ready to fight. Ember stood nonchalantly, with her left hand on her hip and her shielded arm hanging down.

As the battle begun, Ember stood still, simply watching Yang sprint toward her. The yellow-haired fighter aimed a gunshot-augmented punch straight into the left side of Ember’s face.

At the very last moment, Ember ducked under, tripped Yang, grabbed her arm, and slammed her to the ground. 

With a defiant yell, Yang jumped back to her feet and swung again. Ember blocked the punch with her shield, and used the power to fling herself backward.

As Ember slid backward, she transformed her weapon into slingshot mode, and loaded three small pellets from her bag. The three flew toward their target, becoming much larger flares, which Yang punched out of the air with ease. Yang fired several flares back, all of which were blocked by Ember’s shield as she ran forward.

Again, Yang was the first to throw a punch. Before it came, Ember ducked under and landed a brutal uppercut with her bladed shield into Yang’s side. She yelled in pain, but shot down toward Ember, using a blast from both gauntlets to propel herself into the scarlet-haired huntress in training. 

Ember blocked her first punch with her shield, then thrust outward and spun to aim a roundhouse kick at her opponent’s head. Yang blocked the kick with one gauntlet, flung Ember’s leg to the side, and fired a shotgun blast forward. Ember dodged left, and blocked another four shotgun-augmented punches with her shield, ducking to the side of two others. Yang finally switched up her attacks with a kick, which Ember grappled, flinging the blonde to the ground.

Yang fell, but used a pair of shotgun blasts to flip back to her feet. Once again she sprung forward. The two fought skillfully for just over half a minute, the two fighters seemingly dancing around each other as they traded blows, blocks, and counters. 

Then, Ember made a fatal mistake. As she dodged a particularly aggressive punch, she slashed sideways with her bladed shield. As Yang dodged as well, several inches of her hair fell to the ground, unable to escape Ember’s weapon in time.

Yang froze for a second, eyes widening as if she had just seen a relative slain by an ursa. Ember cursed as Yang’s eyes glowed red.

The girl blasted Ember into the air on a fiery aura, her hair becoming enveloped in a flaming aura. Yang flew at Ember, and assaulted her with a brutal assault of punches. To finish, she slammed Ember to the ground with one final blow, nearly cracking the concrete. 

Ember lay still for several seconds, the lights and holographic screen above slowly coming into focus. She blinked. “ _ Have I really become this weak? _ ” she thought. “ _ Had this been a real fight, I would have been killed... _ ”

:Good fight!” Yang offered. She held out her hand. “And nothing personal, alright? Just... don’t touch my hair.”

“Right. Nothing personal,” Ember returned bitterly. She shook the blonde’s hand, and joined Rusty beside the stage.


	9. Recovery

“Mister Skye. Two weeks in, and you’re in here again? What have you been _ doing? _ ” The head nurse questioned as soon as Greyson popped in the doorway with Azure.

“I took a little bit of a hit in battle practice,” Greyson responded, pinching his nose and holding his head down. “I think my aura blocked most of it. Still hurts.”

“Oh. Take a seat over there,” the nurse apathetically ordered, beckoning to one of the beds. “I have some things I need to do. I’ll be back.”

“With all due respect, he needs attention immediately,” Azure asserted. “His nose might be broken, he might have a concussion, and--”

“You are dismissed,” The nurse curtly asserted, waving her hand in Azure’s direction. The nurse was the only one to walk away.

“How does someone like that get hired at a place like this?” Azure muttered. She sighed. “Here. Let me look.”

Azure bent down across from where Greyson sat. She looked intently at his nose, then gently pressed two fingers to its bridge. “How badly does this hurt?” she asked, pressing lightly.

“Not that bad,” Greyson replied. “Just uncomfortable.”

Azure nodded. With two fingers from each hand, she felt Greyson’s nose. She started between his eyes and worked her way down.

“It doesn’t seem broken, which is good,” Azure analyzed. She sat down on the bed across from Greyson. “Do you remember what happened right before you got hit?”

Greyson nodded. “I was fighting that girl, Ruby. She started moving way too fast for me, and ended up ramming into me with the butt of her weapon.”

Azure nodded, the first traces of relief on her face. “Good. I think you’re okay, but we should get a professional opinion. The nurse would be able to get you ice too.”

“You seem like the closest thing to a professional here, if I’m being honest.”

Half an hour passed. Azure remained at Greyson’s side, sneaking in the care that the nurse neglected to give during her periodic visits to make sure Greyson’s condition did not worsen. Rusty and Ember arrived at  the infirmary some time later, Rusty sporting several cuts and rips to his clothing and Ember with a black eye.

“So, how did you guys do?” Greyson asked in vain.

“It’s probably better that you weren’t around to watch,” Rusty admitted. “Actually, Ember was doing really well until she accidentally gave the girl a haircut. You doing okay?”

“Yeah, I should be fine,” Greyson responded. “For whatever reason, they’re making me spend the night here though.”

“Ah, that sucks. Don’t you have homework?” Rusty asked.

“Yup,” Greyson replied.

“Hey, we’ll grab it for you!” Rusty offered. He paused with a look of embarrassment as his stomach growled like a wildcat. “...And we should grab lunch. Azure, you wanna come?”

Azure pursed her lips, looking from Greyson, to Rusty, then back to Greyson. “I’ll be back, I promise,” she said. Greyson’s eyes widened as she set her hand on his. It was warm, he thought, and so  _ soft. _

He blinked, snapping back into reality.

“Alright. And take your time, don’t worry about me.”

Greyson spent the next few minutes sitting upright in the bed, looking out the window. Birds flew back and forth in the early Autumn breeze, resting on the slowly swaying branches. Greyson could see students of Beacon Academy walking around the main square with their friends, reading books under the fountain, or simply milling about the beautiful campus. Along with the huntsmen in training, the tourists who had never so much as seen a creature of grimm. 

Greyson’s eyes flicked to the figure that walked through the doorway. It was Ruby, carrying her lunch tray, and Greyson’s backpack on her back. She walked in, and sat down where Azure had left just a few minutes before.

“Hey, are you alright?” Ruby inquired.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It was a lot of blood, but nothing too serious,” Greyson replied.

 “Aw, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you that badly. You’re not mad at me, right?” Ruby asked in reply.

“Oh, no,” Greyson assured. “You’re gonna do well in the Vytal festival, I can tell.”

“Thanks, I know you will too,” Ruby returned with a smile. Azure walked in, carrying two lunch trays. She saw Ruby’s smile and paused.

“Hey Greyson!” Azure said brightly, setting down the tray on the bedside table. Her expression hardened as her gaze met the girl’s. “Hi, Ruby.” She pulled up a chair from Greyson’s left side, opposite from Ruby.

“Hey, your name’s Azure, right?” Ruby asked her. “I think your cousin is on my team!”

“Correct.” 

“Nice to meet you! My name’s Ruby, but I guess you already know that.”

Azure merely nodded. An awkward silence followed.

“Well, I really should be going,” Ruby claimed. “I, uhh... have class. And a team meeting.” She got up and began walking away briskly before turning once more. “And like three essays!”

The rest of the day passed much the same. Rusty and Ember stopped by periodically. Azure had decided to camp out in the infirmary, leaving once to bring her backpack to Greyson’s bedside. The two chatted, did homework, studied together, and chatted some more.

By the time the reddish hues of sunset outside signalled the end of the day, Greyson had forgotten how much he had feared the girl who now sat next to him. 

“All visitors clear the infirmary and head back to your respective dormitories,” The nurse announced. Azure looked around. Greyson was the only patient, and she the only visitor.

“I promise I’ll be back first thing tomorrow morning, okay?” Azure said, packing her bag. She zipped it up, and plopped it onto her chair. With one last smile, she bent over, and gave Greyson a hug goodnight.

Greyson couldn’t manage more than a couple hours of sleep. The springs of the bed digging into his back, his loss to Ruby, and Azure’s rigidity towards her was enough to keep him awake for hours, looking out the window, up to the stars and fragmented moon.

“ _ Azure is... something, that’s for sure, _ ” Greyson thought. “ _ Who knew a girl like that would pay  _ **_any_ ** _ amount of attention to me. Oh well, it’s not like she likes me or anything. She’s just that nice, right? That’s how she treats everyone.” _

_ “Except Ruby, I guess.” _

_ “ _ **_Does_ ** _ Azure like me?” _

_ “Nah. No way. Just go to sleep.” _

Greyson awoke to the warm smell of bacon and maple syrup. The first thing he saw upon waking was Azure, her sapphire blue eyes watching over him. As his eyes open, Azre smiled lightly. “Good morning! I got you bacon, I’ve seen how much bacon you eat whenever they serve it. And pancakes, everyone likes pancakes!” 

“Oh... wow,” Greyson managed. He rubbed his eyes, and sat upright. “Thank you. You know you didn’t have to do this, right?”

“I know! I wasn’t sure if the nurse would feed you, seeing as I had to give you lunch yesterday,” she explained. “I wouldn’t want you to starve! Er, that is, nobody would.” 

Greyson began to methodically tear into his breakfast. One slice of bacon first, then to his pancakes, back to the bacon, then back to the pancakes. In between, he would take two sips of juice.

“Do... do you even taste the food you eat?” Azure teased. In only five minutes, Greyson had eaten his entire plate of food.

“Mhm, usually that’s why I eat it so fast,” Greyson answered after wiping his mouth with a napkin.

“Oh yeah, Mister Skye, you are dismissed,” The nurse suddenly declared, as if she was surprised to see Greyson still in his bed. Greyson put his plate on the table and stood up. He and Azure walked out of the infirmary and back to the dorm.


	10. DARK Hearts

The orange-red leaves of October blew lazily in the cold breeze. Thick, steel grey clouds loomed overhead, the dense fog below them shrouding the campus in mist. Over a month of the school year had already passed, and Autumn was in full swing. The usual warm, clear days of late Summer had been replaced by dreary, rainy, cold, weather.

Greyson loved it.

Team GRAE walked in a huddle on their way to Professor Port's lecture hall. The evening before, a holographic message was sent to all first-years of Beacon Academy. Apparently, a special class was to take place. No one knew exactly what it was, though guesses were thrown around. A few teams had been taken to the forest of Forever Fall, and students had speculated a smaller mission was in store for them. Others were convinced something horrible had happened, and the "special class" was a somber assembly to discuss whatever it had been.

Azure shivered, lowering her head against the breeze. "It's freezing out here. My hands are so cold..." she noted. She leaned into Greyson, pressing her left arm to his right.

"Oh. Uh. Sorry," Greyson awkwardly apologized. With his next step, he moved to the side, leaving a foot between the two.

"Why couldn't we go to Forever Fall? I'd say we're a solid team," Rusty wondered.

"Not sure," Greyson admitted. "RWBY is strong too, they beat almost all of us. They're with Pyrrha's team, she's an obvious choice for some special mission."

"There were some other dudes going too, right?"

Greyson cocked his head. "I think so, yeah. They must be good too."

Professor Port's lecture hall had been filled to the last row. The seats were abuzz were speculation and conversation, meshing together into one loud murmur. Professor Port stood in front of the students, preparing to begin his speech.

He cleared his throat. "As you all know, a select few teams have been chosen to go to Forever Fall for a very important mission. The rest of you are trapped here with me!" He chuckled heartily. "Now, allow me to explain. We have set up an obstacle course just outside of campus. Your four person team will be assigned to work with one other, each member assigned exactly one partner from the other team. Each pair will run one leg of the relay. The two partnered teams with the lowest time will be the winner."

"So, this has nothing to do with fighting Grimm at all, huh?" Greyson asked himself. "Still, I guess this seems kind of fun..."

"So this is a teambuilding exercise, with other teams?" Ember asked quietly but severely. "I just started getting used to you guys."

"This exercise is meant to train a skill that is of paramount importance!" Port continued. "Though many huntsmen work alone, to adapt to unexpected situations and overcome obstacles with others is one skill we hope you learn in your time at Beacon."

A holographic blue screen suddenly opened above Port's head. Dozens of team names populated a list. Greyson narrowed his eyes, scanning the board. About halfway down the second of four columns, he saw his team name. Next to it, Team DARK. He noticed something else, but paid it little mind. On a red bar, black letters scrolled across the screen.

"BREAKING: BURGUNDY BANDIT REAPPEARS IN VALE"

"Your partner team's information has been transferred to your scroll," Professor Port Announced. "Seek them out, and acquaint yourselves with them. We will leave in ten minutes."

The team matching system was inefficient, Greyson thought. He had the names and faces of Team DARK at his fingertips, but no way to find them among the swarm of first years crowding the lecture hall. One 'Dunder Leone,' leader of Team DARK, would be easiest to spot, Greyson guessed. Short golden hair, listed as six feet, four inches tall.

"Oh. That's one of them," Greyson pointed out, locking eyes with Dunder. He stood next to his still-seated teammates at the front of the hall. Greyson called for his team to follow, and began working his way through the mass of first-years, down to the front of the room.

Dunder looked like a bodybuilder, most of a head taller than Greyson and nearly twice as wide. Greyson marveled at how the school managed to fit him for a uniform. He had a broad and sharply defined chin, stubble tracing across it. Most notable were his icy blue eyes. Standing next to him was a girl with long silver hair and grey eyes, a look of disapproval rivalling Ember's cast onto her face. She met Greyson's gaze and he quickly looked to the next teammate, a short boy with a crimson headband that positioned his jet-black hair to cover his right eye. His left was blood red, darting back and forth with a crazed look as people passed. The last team member was tiny. Her hair was the same color as the boy's and was near the exact same length as Azure's. She rubbed her left elbow nervously, watching the people moving and speaking around her. Her eyes flicked to Greyson as he approached, and she shrunk backward.

"Hi. Dunder, right?" Greyson said, holding his hand out to the other team's leader for a handshake. "I'm Greyson."

"Yup. Dunder's right. Now who's that blonde on your team?"

"Oh, that's Azure—" Greyson began. Dunder interrupted him by cutting past, knocking against the much smaller grey-haired boy on his way to Azure. Greyson turned halfway with muted indignance painted across his face. He shook his head and sighed, trying his best to ignore the pang of jealousy that had begun to creep into his mind. He looked to the silver-haired girl, hoping for better luck on a handshake.

"Have you washed your hands recently?" she questioned.

"Yeah, just before I left my dorm," Greyson said. "Twenty minutes ago, maybe?"

"Then don't even try to touch me," the girl demanded.

"Oh. Alright then," Greyson awkwardly replied. He turned to the short, dark-haired boy. His one visible eye glared at Greyson maliciously.

Disheartened, he turned back to Azure, Rusty, and Ember. " _What a team,_ " he thought. " _This'll be fun_."

"E-Excuse me..." a shaky, near-silent voice asked. Greyson paused, unsure if he had heard what he thought. As he turned, the black-haired girl started in surprise. She took a deep breath, as if to gather any traces of courage she had left. "I-I'm Raven. Raven Corvis."

If the room was one bit quieter, Raven's heartbeat would have been easily audible. Any louder, and her voice would have been drowned out. Black feathers stuck out from her hair at seemingly random intervals, until shoulder level. Below her shoulders, her hair appeared to puff outward as it became a mass of black plumage.

Her skin was pale as a sheet of paper, her hair, prominent eyebrows, and irises of her large, wide eyes appearing as if they had been drawn on in permanent marker. Her eyes carried an eternally anxious look, darting between people who moved around her, analyzing them for any hint of a threat. Greyson marveled at how such a short, petite girl could hunt creatures of grimm, being a foot shorter than Greyson. He was just shy of six feet tall.

"Nice to meet you. Would you like to come meet my team?" Greyson asked with a breath of relief. One team member, at least, was cooperative.

"O-Okay," she confirmed. She ducked her head slightly as she stood up and followed Greyson to his teammates.

"You know, I'm surprised a guy like you isn't more used to being rejected by now. Back off," Ember challenged, her usually calm voice raised to an edge.

"Why wouldn't she be interested in  _me?_ " Dunder yelled, pointing to himself. Several pairs of cautious eyes flicked his direction. "I'm much better than the guys on your team!"

"How you're acting right now is cold, hard, proof that you're delusional."

"Screw you and your HAT!" Dunder yelled, reaching for Ember's head. She quickly dodged backward, grabbed his arm, and twisted until she was close to him again. Cold fire raged in her eyes. He tried to wriggle away, yet was held in place by the girl over a foot shorter than he.

"Don't touch it," Ember demanded. "I didn't want to have to embarrass you more than you embarrassed yourself, but now that I am, promise me you'll back off before I twist your arm out of its socket."

"Sylvia, help!" Dunder commanded. The silver-haired girl drew a peculiar blade, which extended both forward like a sword, and back past her elbow. She swiped the sword toward Ember's neck. Ember looked at her attacker, looked at Dunder, and sprung backward.

Azure came in from the side, stopping the blade with the two halves of Moonbow. Sylvia kicked Azure in the stomach hard enough for her to fall to the floor, and jabbed downward towards her. Azure rolled back and onto her feet, fixing the two halves of her Moonbow. Each shot was blocked by Sylvia's weapon. Sylvia swiped her blade in the air, launching a blade of dust at Azure. Azure put her swords in an X to destroy the bright silver blade. Once again she fixed the halves of her blade together. She strummed repeatedly where a string would be on any other bow, launching bolt after bolt at both Sylvia and Dunder.

"They brought their weapons?" Greyson questioned. He looked to both sides, grabbing at where the handle of Blitz would be. His finger passed through air, and he grit his teeth.

"KURAI, STOP!" Raven suddenly shrieked. Greyson stood, confused and concerned, as Raven drew a beautiful silver Xiphos out of the sheath secured to her arm by an array of metal straps and rushed behind Greyson. He heard a clash of metal, and the sound of fallen steel clattering across the floor. Greyson looked back. Raven was on top of the mysterious, dark-haired boy. A long, crooked dagger was next to him on the floor, nearly as big as Greyson's own weapons.

"You... traitor," He struggled. He pulled a second knife out from his belt, and stabbed at Raven's shoulder. Black waves rippled around the point of impact, and he attacked again, blade still held at bay by Raven's aura. She yelped in pain and rolled off the boy as his blade came in once more.

A shot was fired into the air by Professor Port. Everyone froze.

"Enough! All eight of you will see Headmaster Ozpin immediately," Professor Port demanded.

"Whoa! Hey!" Rusty exclaimed. He dashed in, kneeling next to where the black haired girl knelt on the ground, quivering and clutching her arm. "Hey, I think she's hurt!"

Professor Port saw Raven on the ground. Blood oozed between her fingers and ran down her arm, dripping off of her elbow. She cried and shook from the intense pain. "Mister Skye. Take her to the infirmary at once. The rest of you will be seeing Ozpin."


	11. Raven

Greyson briskly led Raven out of Professor Port’s classroom, into the cold air outside. The two walked to where the paths split just before the fountain, and Greyson turned right, beckoning for Raven to follow. She glanced to the side anxiously, toward Beacon’s main tower. She saw Greyson continued on, and followed.

“Um, w-wait, where are you taking me? I-I thought the infirmary was the other way...” Raven asked apprehensively after several minutes. “I-I could be wrong...”

“We’re going to the dorms instead,” Greyson simply stated.

“I-I need th-the nurse, m-my arm hurts, a-and there’s a lot of blood...”

“Azure is better than Beacon’s nurse, trust me,” Greyson replied. “Last time I was in the infirmary, she was the one who helped most. She told me it was a tough decision between being a doctor or a huntress.”

“Okay...” Raven conceded. She followed Greyson into the building, but nearly shrieked when his scroll suddenly rang. Greyson calmly took it out of his pocket and answered.

“Hello?”

“No, we’re in the dorms.”

“Well, the nurse didn’t help much last time, so I figured you could help Raven instead.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry I couldn’t let you in on this plan sooner.”

“Bandages? Can Ember snag some from the infirmary?”

“She won’t be if she isn’t caught.”

“Just, trust me, okay?”

“Alright, see you later.” Greyson hung up and put the scroll back in his pocket. He turned to Raven and smiled a bit. “Looks like your own personal nurse will be here in a few minutes.”

Greyson and Raven continued walking until they were right outside Team GRAE’s dormitory, room 452. He unlocked the door and walked inside, Raven following behind. The feather-haired girl stood near the door, holding her arm in a wad of tissues Greyson grabbed for her and making sure blood did not dribble onto anything. The two stood for some time in awkward silence.

Eventually, the door swung open as Azure rushed in, followed by Ember, who was carrying bandages. Rusty was close behind. Azure immediately directed Raven to her desk, and began intently looking at the wound on her arm. 

She looked up. “I think I’ll need to remove her shirt. Could everyone step out into the hall for a bit?” Greyson and Rusty immediately complied. Ember handed a roll of bandages to Azure, then followed the other two.

Ten or fifteen minutes passed. Rusty took a trip to a vending machine, from where he returned with two packs of candy. Ember sat just outside the door with her scroll propped onto her thighs as she read a passage of her textbook. 

All three heads turned as the door’s handle made a clunking noise. Azure appeared, flashing the three a smile. “You can come back in!” she said. 

Rusty took a seat next to Raven, at the foot of Azure’s bed. Raven’s eyes went wide and she shrunk away slightly, fidgeting with a spare segment of bandage.

“Hey, want some?” Rusty offered, holding out a brightly colored candy package.

“Oh, umm-- i-if you don’t mind. Thank you,” Raven replied, holding out a hand.

With a grin, Rusty dropped the entire package in her hand.

“I-I only need one, or two...” Raven responded.

Rusty pulled a second package from his pocket, his grin continuing. “Nope, I got those for you!” he said. He opened the package and popped a fruit candy into his mouth. “Anyway, did you hear about the horse that got injured on campus yesterday?” he asked, using every bit of his willpower to suppress his laughter. Only a smile escaped.

“Huh? N-No, i-is it okay?” Raven worriedly asked. 

“Yeah, it’s fine. Last I heard it was in  _ stable _ condition!” Rusty assured. Raven seemed entertained, but not nearly as much as Rusty. Ember looked as if she wanted to staple his mouth shut.

“Ah, here’s another,” Rusty began. “Why did the politician call a doctor during voting season?” 

“Wh-Why?” Raven asked, smiling very slightly in anticipation. 

“Because he had an election lasting longer than four hours!”

Raven let out a sudden, surprised laugh, which she covered quickly with her hand.

“Hey, was that an Alliance of Champions wristband I saw?” Rusty asked excitedly.

“O-Oh... this?” Raven asked, fidgeting with a black wristband, with the words “Alliance of Champions” written in gold next to several unique, armored characters. “Yeah, I play... a bit.”

“I’ve been playing since beta!” Rusty exclaimed. “Do you play much else?”

“I want to...” Raven answered. “I w-was really into Magi-Mon as a kid, b-but ever since they came out on the new console, I-I haven’t been able to play them. I... I don’t have much money.”

“Please be my friend!” Rusty happily implored. 

Raven froze. “U-Uh... f-friend?” She asked, as if she had just learned the word, but never known the meaning.

“Sorry, that was weird,” Rusty replied. “I would totally understand if you didn’t want to be my friend now.”

“No! I-I mean, yes? I’m sorry, I-I’m not good with words...” Raven stumbled. She sighed. “I-I will be your friend, if you don’t mind.”

“I’m the one who asked you and probably creeped you out!” Rusty reminded with a nervous laugh. He popped another candy into his mouth. “Oh. By the way. I like those feathers you’ve got in your hair.

Once again, Raven froze. She let out a deep breath. “Y-You do?” She stammered.

“Of course, they look so real,” Rusty responded.

“Well... they are. I’m a... I’m a faunus,” Raven admitted, looking ashamed.

“Oh, nice,” Rusty replied nonchalantly. “My parents are actually human-faunus equality advocates in the Mistral region. It shouldn’t matter who’s human and who’s faunus. I mean, they’re basically the same thing, right?” Rusty replied.

Greyson nodded and Ember shrugged, not arguing with Rusty’s point. Azure remained uncharacteristically quiet.

Raven smiled shyly. “I-I... I think the same thing.” She shifted, casting a downcast gaze to the floor. “Th-There are so many people, wh-who don’t think so, though...”

“Don’t worry about them!” Rusty supported. “Just hang with us!”

“Oh, Azure. What happened with Ozpin?” Greyson asked.

“Well, you and Raven got off scot-free. Ember, Rusty and I got a warning. Probably because we didn’t start the fight. The rest of Raven’s team got five days’ detention with Glynda,” Azure reported. 

“Yikes, wouldn’t want detention with her,” Greyson replied. “Can’t say I pity them though.”

Raven stayed with Team GRAE for much of what remained of the day. Despite her newly healing injury, she seemed to be in rather high spirits when she left. Despite the fight that broke out, and unusual afternoon that followed, the night and following morning were unremarkable. Greyson and Rusty had a class at ten. On the way to it, Rusty did not speak a single word that was not about the new friend he had made.

Ember and Azure were left alone in the dorm. Minutes ticked by, the two quietly working on homework, only seldom breaking the silence to ask questions. Seeing Greyson and Rusty would be returning soon, Azure took a deep breath, gathering the courage to tell Ember what had been weighing on her mind.

“Hmm, hey, Ember? Do you have a minute to talk?” Azure initiated delicately.

“If it’s about Greyson again, no.”

“No, it’s not that this time,” Azure said. She cleared her throat.  “It’s a little more serious.”

“Well, I guess I have some time, sure,” Ember reasoned. “What is it?”

“It’s about Raven. Rusty got along with her so well, you and Greyson seemed fine with her, but...” Azure trailed off.

“...But you don’t trust her because she’s a faunus,” Ember bluntly concluded.

“Well, yeah. That’s it. I feel terrible about it. She seems like such a nice girl otherwise!” Azure exclaimed.

“If you feel bad about it, that already says something,” Ember stated. “I think your distrust of faunus is understandable.”

“You do?” Azure asked.

Ember nodded. “Can’t say I agree with you though. The White Fang has killed members of your family. In a way, every faunus _ could _ be a threat to your own safety. At the same time, the White Fang’s hatred for you is understandable. Your family has worked faunus to death, and still continues to without so much as a breath of apology.”

“But I don’t agree with that treatment. I don’t want people to be hurt working for my family!” Azure asserted.

“So, on the other side, do you think there could be some faunus who don’t want to hurt your family?” Ember continued. “Maybe they disagree with what the Schnee Dust Company does, just like you disagree with the White Fang. But they wouldn’t actually do anything to hurt you.”

“Yeah... Raven even said... Oh. Now I feel worse! Raven just wants to be treated like anyone else and I was so rude to her!” Azure exclaimed.

“I wouldn’t say you were rude. I mean, you healed her shoulder just fine, and kept to yourself,” Ember reminded. “If you think it’s serious, you should just talk to her about it.”

“I will. It might be kinda hard, but it should be done,” Azure said. “Thank you, Ember. You know, you’re a lot less judgemental than I thought.”

“You sure you know who you’re talking to?” Ember lazily asked. “I’m probably one of the most judgemental people at Beacon. I just judge people on their personality, not who they are, what they look like, what they believe in, or any of that.”

“Well, that’s good at least,” Azure said with a nervous laugh. “Even then, I think you’ve got to be one of the best at giving advice!”

Ember eloquently replied with a lazy shrug. Just then, Greyson and Rusty returned from their class. Azure and Ember both knew their conversation was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is an old story, I'll give a disclaimer. I named Raven before Raven Branwen's name was revealed. But I figure Remnant's a big place, there has to be room for more than one Raven.
> 
> Especially since this one is 4'10 and the other one is doing god knows what in the woods


End file.
